


Fire And Flame

by grantairess



Category: Ella Enchanted (2004), Hannibal Extended Universe - Fandom, Valhalla Rising
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 13:23:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20292169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantairess/pseuds/grantairess
Summary: Charmont finally gets away from his awful uncle, he finds himself saved by a strange man.Being in the middle of the heat, Charmont is afraid of how the night will go.





	Fire And Flame

Charmont was running through the woods, he could feel the rocks and sticks cutting into his bare feet. He wished he was smart enough to remember to grab his shoes. Or a jacket, he could feel himself shivering even as he was running. He could hear a large search party behind him and finds a rough-looking rock to settle himself underneath. There was a bark behind him, and he gripped at the sword that he had in his hand. He wouldn’t be able to fight the whole large group. But maybe… maybe he could getaway.

He was at the beginning of the heat, and one of the only good things was it usually gave an omega extra strength. It was usually used to fight off unwanted mating. But maybe he could fight his way out of being dragged back to the castle. There was no way they wouldn’t find him, they always found him. His uncle would probably demand he be strapped down to his bed again. Every time he had run away or tried to, he had been punished twice as hard. Being locked in his room without anybody to talk to. For an omega, it killed their instincts to be that alone. Plus, the added horror of his uncle having him chained to the bed had damaged his psyche. The last year had been hell.

Being an omega was frowned upon. Being in heat as the crowned prince was frowned upon. Charmont felt like his whole being was frowned upon. His uncle made sure of that more but making it so that omegas had no rights. The old laws of the kingdom stood behind him, not allowing Char to take up being King without having an Alpha. He wasn’t supposed to be an omega. He wasn’t supposed to be anything but an alpha. It was his fault apparently, that he presented as an omega. He was the problem, as his uncle had kindly told him after his father had died. His uncle has punished him relentlessly during his heats for the past year. Every month he was strapped down to a bed and left alone. The cold darkness of his room as he is moaning and yelling. Nobody ever came to help him. He wasn’t allowed to be around Alpha’s that weren’t’ his uncle… shuddering he tries to scramble under the rock as he hears somebody’s footsteps become closer to him.

He whimpered as somebody reached down grabbing him by his neck. His whole body froze in shock, not expecting anybody to grab him like that. It was disrespectful, and no matter what his uncle put him through he was still the crowned prince. They pulled him out of his hiding place, Char yelled and tried to hit the person. It was like hitting a brick wall. When his eyes finally focused on who it was, a man with a thick scar over his left eye was looking down at him. Making a confused whimper, he curled in closer to himself. The man pressed his face in his neck, smelling the heat on him.

“Let me down! I don’t want you!”

The man rolls his eyes and picks him up bridle style. Char can hear the dogs barking as they get closer to them, and he looks up at the man in panic. The man just shakes his head and takes off calmly in the other direction. He’s holding him close to him, and the smell is very deeply alpha and deeply soothes him. The man makes soothing noises every time that Char starts struggling. They soothe Char to easily, he must be close to the heat. This long without an alpha he was going to start responding very easily. He falls asleep eventually lulled to sleep by the rocking of the man carrying him.

When he wakes up, he is tightly wrapped in blankets. He feels warm and comfortable, surrounded by alpha. He starts to panic, remembering how he got here. He didn’t know where he was, and he didn’t trust the alpha. He struggles for a moment, thinking that he was tied down. The sheets end up very easily falling off him. He looks around the room, noticing that it is dark. There was a fire burning in the middle of the small room that gave off the light. The man was sitting in front of the fire doing something with a knife. When Char focuses, he can see that it looks like he is sculpting out something. A large knife in hand, Char felt himself start to panic.

“Where am I?” The man looks up, tilting his head at the question. Considering. He gestures around the room, which made Char frown. How somebody could be so sarcastic in complete silence was beyond him. “I mean. In the forest, I realize I am in your house.”

The man shrugs and stands up. Char watches the knife in his hand until he puts it down. Char tenses and gathers the blankets closer to him, desperately wanting something like a nest. If this man raped him, at least he wouldn’t be alone. If he had to spend one more heat strapped to a bed. He felt like he would kill himself. He didn’t feel like he had a choice anymore. He wasn’t sure if he could make it through another heat. The strain on his body, made him sick most days after. He had practiced with a sword, hadn’t gone and met his people in months. He was naturally a social person, but he spent most days in bed sick.

The man was watching him carefully before he walked despairing behind a door that Char hadn’t noticed before this moment. When he comes back, he’s carrying a small plate and sits on the bed at his feet. Char tenses up pulling his feet up to his chest. Looking at the plate, it has small cuts of meats and cheeses. The man picks up and holds out a small piece of meat to Char.

Omegas are soothed by being fed, but nobody had ever soothed Char as an omega. He had never even been gentled. He stares at the man's hands, who was patiently looking at him. He had an amused glint in his one good eye that made Charmont kind of want to fight him on this. Char slides slightly until he was sitting in front of him and nervously opens his mouth.

The man slowly presses the meat into his mouth, Char made an embarrassing noise when his fingers touch his lips. He was honestly surprised the man wasn’t just taking him. He was at the beginning of his heat, but most Alpha’s would have tried to take him anyway. They would just blame the heat.

“Why are you being nice to me?” The man doesn’t answer continuing to be silent and just raises an eyebrow at him. An omega in need, why wouldn’t he help. Char shakes his head. He doesn’t know why he feels like he can understand him even though he’s not even talking. “You don’t need to be nice to me because I’m an omega in heat. I can leave. I don’t need your pity.”

The man shakes his head and calmly offers the last piece of food on the plate. Char frowns at him, how had he eaten so much, and he didn’t notice? He leans forward to take it between his teeth. His lips brushed the man’s knuckles, and he feels like he could feel the heat from his skin. His skin was so overly sensitive with him near him he could feel himself start to get wet.

He hadn’t been turned on before during a heat. Mostly desperate for something. And pain, he remembers a lot of pain with his heats. He felt his anxiety start to rise, knowing soon he would be in pain in bed. His heat meant pain to him, and not anything else. He was sure if the man didn’t want him, he would leave him. He didn’t notice he had grabbed the man’s hand and started whining clinging to his hand.

The man moves, petting his head and shushing him. Char moves so that he was on top of his lap hands tight on the man’s shirt. Like he could cling him into staying with him. He wanted to tell him to go away, that he didn’t need him. But he didn’t have it in him to say it. The man moves to pull him down, so they were laying down. Char wraps his arms around his middle pressing his face to his chest. He felt kind, he wasn’t just pushing him down and forcing him. He felt kind. Maybe he was deeper into heat than he originally thought.

He felt so soothed, just from being held. He hadn’t had physical affection in so long. He allows himself to be held for a moment longer before he lets out a soft moan and tries to grind down into the man’s lap. The man’s strong arm rubs down his back, making him moan louder and try to find a good angle to grind his hardening cock against him.

“Please. I’m sorry.” Char starts kissing at his neck, his body subsuming to his heat. It had never been like this before; he had never wanted somebody in heat. Being unable to touch himself or have anybody else touch him just made heats painful. Having somebody else with him made him crave something that he was sure of. He felt so empty

The man pulls away to look at him in his eyes, looking like he was asking for something. He searches his eyes before he eventually shakes his head. The man pushes him back so that he can hover over him. His hands were still soft as he touches him. Char grinds his hips up trying to get some release from him. He didn’t understand what the man was doing and started making low needy noises trying to tempt him.

The man slowly starts pulling his clothes off, stopping Charmont every time he tries to turn over and present. Char makes an annoying noise. He wanted to push him off, but he also couldn’t think of him being any further away. He’s annoyed He doesn’t want to be pushy, doesn’t want to be needy. But he feels so overwhelmingly needy.

“Can you please touch me?” His voice was low and needy. The man's face was still calm, but Charmont could smell how turned on the other man was. Why he wasn’t letting him present wasn’t making any sense to his heat riddled mind. He felt like he was drowning. He needed to be touched more than he needed anything else in the world. He lets out a loud gasping noise, thrusting his hips up.

The man pats his face softly, making a purring noise. Charmont replies with a returning purring noise. He puts both legs on his hips and tightens them. Not grinding into him, more like trying to keep him close to him. The man makes a shushing noise and starts kissing at his face. Charmont feels tears start on the corner of his eyes. The man continues making a soft shushing noise as he kisses at his face.

“I’m sorry. I don’t know why I’m crying.” The man doesn’t respond, just brings a hand up to curl it around his face. Charmont lets out a small sob. “Stop being so sweet, I can’t handle it.”

The man's eyes glowed in the dark, and Charmont couldn’t look away from his face. He was beautiful, in such a way that was much more than skin deep. He had such a calming effect. Charmont started to feel like he was finally calm.

The man stopped kissing his face, stopping just to look at his face. Charmont could feel the tears stopping, his sobs becoming quieter. The man looks overly satisfied and his hands move from his waist to his hips, rubbing soft circles on his hip bones. Charmont realized he was naked, and he could feel his hardness rub against his stomach.

The man reaches down to wrap his fingers around Charmont’s hardness. He squeezes him making Charmont’s hips thrust up into his hand. Charmont leans forward so he can start sucking at his neck.

“Please, hurry up.” The man ignores him, his other hand trails down his thighs. Charmont juts his hips up, trying to offer up his hole. He can feel how wet he is and is slightly worried about the fact that he was getting the bed, (nest his mind demanded) dirty. The man didn’t seem to be bothered by that, slowly pressing one finger against him. The man lets out a low growl when he realizes how wet Charmont was. Charmont lets out an answering whimper.

“Please, I need you.” The man lets out another growl, Charmont letting out a small whimper. He didn’t notice the man getting dressed but he did let out a large moan when he feels the man start to press into him.

He felt the need to present, but the man started kissing him as he pushed in. Charmont hands going to the man’s hair and he starts letting out small whimpers as the man kisses him. He was slowly entering him; every small movement was driving Charmont insane. He was so big, Charmont wasn’t sure how his knot was going to make him any bigger. Charmont barely noticed as he started talking, pulling away from the kiss so that he could breathe.

“You feel so good, please fill me up. I need you to please.”

The man lets out another growl and full thrusts inside him. Charmont was making small breathy noises every time that he thrusts back into him. The man grunted above him his hands on either side of his head. Every second thrust he would lean down to shush and kiss at Charmont’s face. Charmont felt himself slowly getting more and more overwhelmed. Every time he touched him, he felt like he was on fire. He wasn’t sure if it was a bad feeling or if he just wasn’t used to touching that the man's rough hands felt so good that they almost hurt.

When he could feel the man’s knot starting to expand, he started letting out high pitched, moaning noises. He starts to tighten around him trying to keep the man inside. The man lets out a grunt, his hips snapping up so that he can bury himself into Charmont. Charmont's hands scramble for hold of his shoulders as he starts to feel himself shoot off between them.

The man presses his teeth against his neck but doesn’t press down to complete the bonding. Charmont can hear somebody begging for bonding, and it takes him a few minutes to notice that it’s himself.

The man makes another shushing sound, moving to lay Charmont on his side so he can hold him without hurting him. Charmont grabs his arms, forcing him to hold him. The man lets out a huff like a laugh from behind his ear.

Charmont can feel himself falling asleep, his body finally soothed him enough to relax. He was so unused to being relaxed that he didn’t know that Omega could be relaxed on their heats. He thought it was just nonstop pain.

The man squeezes him closer, and Charmont can feel his breath even out as he falls asleep. Maybe. Maybe this heat thing wasn’t so bad. Next time, he would make the man mate him though.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twitter](https://twitter.com/grantairess)   



End file.
